


[Podfic] Stress, Illness And Priorities

by MistbornHero



Category: Ghost-Spider (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Because I've never been able to write a sad ending, Burrito, Em Jay seems arrogant but cares so much ok, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I'm sorry but because the comic wrote MJ as Em Jay I have to as well, Platonic but only because Mary Jane already has a girlfriend in this universe, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, That's a tag now, This is happening at the end of Spider-Girl: Ghost Spider, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: MJ confronts Gwen about how she has been more absent than usual. It seems a lot can be said to a person if you offer them a burrito before a discussion startsStory by SheepShit.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy & Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Stress, Illness And Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stress, Illness And Priorities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846277) by [SheepShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit). 



> This work was created as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3235535.html)

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:10:38 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (7 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/spidergwenstressillnessandpriorities)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2cye7ao9khlgejx/SpiderGwen-StressIllnessAndPriorities.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xHuiKuIvnPyBj6-z8d_1JfZUtcuGGx5m)
  * On [Paraka Productions](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20X/%5bSpider%20Gwen%5d%20Stress,%20Illness%20And%20Priorities.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Stress, Illness And Priorities_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846277)
  * **Author:**[SheepShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)



  



End file.
